


On Melancholy Hill

by casualhades



Category: Gorilaz
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Sadness, Songfic, murdoc x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhades/pseuds/casualhades
Summary: An angsty songfic I wrote to "On Melancholy Hill" about Murdoc and some unknown woman in early days of him discovering Plastic Beach.





	On Melancholy Hill

"Up on melancholy hill  
There's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me  
Just looking out on the day  
Of another dream."

The day I found Plastic Beach...  
She was warm. She was bright. She was happy.  
She sat quietly on pink beach with me, leaning onto my shoulder.  
"I wish this would never end." She said.  
"I love the view from here, I never want to leave. We can be alone." She beamed at me, the way her face lit up, I couldn't say no to it.  
The way her lips curled when she pronounced certain words was one of my most favorite things.  
But she would never know that.  
The way she would wrinkle her nose to punctuate sentences, to really show how she felt about everything.  
She never held back. And I loved her for it.  
But she could never know that.

The way the setting sun would glint off her eyes as she stared off the dreaded hunk of plastic, her legs dangling freely over the edge.  
The sunset paled in comparison to her, the sun could burn out and die entirely, but she was all I needed.  
She was the brightness I'd always needed in this world of dark I'd seemed to get lost in.  
Screaming into the void, she would always bring me back.

"Well you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So let's set out to sea  
'Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me."

I knew she wouldn't be here long, her stay wouldn't be as comfortable as it should've. Something more I could've done, maybe she would've stayed with me.  
Maybe it was just because I was me.  
I knew she didn't want to be here, I knew she was thinking about somebody else the way I was thinking of her.  
It hurt. After all this time, she'd decided that now was finally my time. All this time spent dreaming of what I  
could accomplish with her, only to know that when I had her, she wouldn't be happy.  
I wasn't her destiny, although I felt she was mine.  
I would have to let her go, I thought. I needed her, it wasn't fair.  
She was all I needed.

"So call in the submarines  
'Round the world will go  
Does anybody know her  
If we're looking out on the day  
Of another dream."

"We don't have to stay here." She would say to me one day, staring out the window.  
"The world is so broad, Murdoc, we don't have to stay on this landfill. We can go somewhere. They can't still be looking for you."  
"Love.. I want to, I do, but Plastic Beach is where I gotta be right now, the band's got to have a place to stay, yeah? I've only just begun working on it.. I've still got to get people to work on the album.." I said, I tried to be as reasonable as I could. I loved her, but I loved music more. I always had. And she knew that.  
"Why do you persist? You've already got everything. You've got a band, you've got money, you've got.. well, you've got me. And I.. I can't stay here any more."  
She would sigh and put her hand to the window, looking out over the great horizon.  
"But I've built you everything you could ever want. Secret rooms, passageways to keep you occupied, theaters, glass bottom basements.. I thought this what what you wanted?"  
I would say, my composure would start to crumble, my world would start to break apart.

"If you can't get what you want  
Then you come with me."

"I thought this was what I wanted, but I just wanted away from everything for a while, I can't live like this, Murdoc. I'm sorry. I gotta get out of here." She would say.  
Her lips did't curl when she said this.  
Her eyes were flat and dark when she said this.  
Her nose didn't wrinkle. In fact, her face didn't move at all.  
I felt it. The final blow. 

"Up on melancholy hill  
Sits a manatee  
Just looking out for the day  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me."

I watched as she climbed into the submarine, throwing her bags inside first before jumping in. I stood atop the hill, watching from the shadows.  
I had a drink in my hand, all that could stop me from throwing myself at her, begging her to stop, not to leave me here by myself just yet.  
I wasn't ready.  
She closed the lid to the submarine, and slowly she disappeared below the surface.  
The last few air bubbles floated quietly to the surface and she was gone.  
It was only me on my Plastic Beach.  
For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I know it isn't perfect but I couldn't help myself.  
> It just seemed to work for some reason.  
> I imagine Murdoc hated being alone there after a while. You know, before he kidnapped everyone else and forced them to Plastic Beach.


End file.
